You love me?
by Moonstargirl101
Summary: RE-TYPED! Jaden accidentaly breaks Chazz's camera while trying to hide from something, Chazz get's angry at him, while running from the older teen, Jaden gets hurt, which lead to some very unexpected things. yaoi boyxboy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


NEW- I have re-typed this story to fix all typing mistakes and improve the story hope you enjoy.

This is my first fanfic and lemon so be nice. And remember if you don't like yaoi then DON'T READ. Enjoy all you perverted readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters. But the story line is mine so you can't have it. XD

_**--**_

_**You Love Me?**_

Dual Academy, this school is famous for its many promising new dualists but we are only going to focus on two of these promising young students, namely Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki who at the moment are fighting…again.

"Get back here slacker!!"

"Come on Chazz it was an accident."

A/N: Just to fill you in about what has happened

-Flash back- (half an hour ago)

Chazz was testing out his new video camera; he was planning on using it for a class assignment about duelling (duh), but unfortunately a certain brown eyed brunette rounded the corner of the Slifer dorm crashing full speed in to him causing the video camera to smash into many tiny pieces.

"Whoa, sorry bout that Chazz I was looking for something" said Jaden scratching the back of his head nervously.

"YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW SLAKER." Chazz shouted as he leered over Jaden.

"Wait Chazz, please it was an accident I didn't mean too!" panicked Jaden as he looked up at Chazz from his seat on the ground.

"DIE!!"

--

-End flash back-

(A/N: ok I know Chazz is rich and all but he is also short tempered especially with Jaden, ok I shut up now. )

"You can't run forever slacker." shouted Chazz who was catching up to Jaden pretty fast.

"No, but I can try" replied Jaden, making a sharp turn left in to the woods, putting some much needed distance between him and Chazz.

"Whoa, that was close I think I lost hi-AAH!!" The brunette was cut off as he tripped and fell down a small hill into a thorn bush. (Sorry to all Jaden Lovers I'm not trying to be mean on purpose)

"Itai" Jaden whimpered, quietly.

The young Slifer let out another pain hiss, after trying to flex his know bleeding knee. "I could probably still walk but not far." He thought, examining the other cuts that littered his body, as well as the one on his left cheek, which dripped down his face.

"This is not good." The brunette thought as he heaved himself up and started limping to the hot spring that was often use by the Slifer dorm to bathe.

"I'm almost th--!"Once again Jaden was cut off as he was roughly tackled to the ground landing with a 'thud' he felt someone straddling his waist but was in too much pain to open his eyes.

"I've got you now slacker, you thought you could get away from 'The Chazz' prepare for pain" said Chazz, grinning evilly. Jaden's eyes snapped open in shock, recognizing the voice above him.

"No, Chazz! Wait!" Jaden yelped closing his eyes again, placing his arms in front of his face as a shield, waiting for Chazz to beat him to a bloody pulp… still waiting…still waiting…… "Not that I'm complaining, but why is Chazz Not beating me up?" Deciding to risk it, Jaden opened his eyes to look up at Chazz, who was just staring at him with a confused look.

Chazz brought his hand to Jaden's bleeding cheek, which caused Jaden to flinch at the foreign touch, afraid that the older boy was still going to hurt him. "What happened to you Jaden?" asked Chazz looking concerned. (which is very strange for strange for Chazz)

"wha…?" Was Jaden's intelligent reply.

"Why are you bleeding Jaden!!" Chazz shouted, getting annoyed (now that's the Chazz we know. Ok I shut up again)

"….I …I… t-tripped and f-fell down a h-hill." stuttered Jaden.

Chazz nodded and stood up without a word, while Jaden struggled to sit up, hissing in pain. Getting annoyed, Chazz quickly picked up Jaden bridal style and started walking to the hot spring, with the red faced Slifer.

"Jaden…" said Chazz trying to get the blushing boys attention.

"y-yes?" Jaden replied, nervously.

"What were you looking for, back when you ran into me…literally."

"I…um…was looking for a…place to hide." The brunette mumbled quietly, fidgeting nervously.

Chazz stopped; he placed Jaden down on a rock near the edge of the water and stared curiously at him.

"A place to hide? From what?" Chazz asked sternly.

Jaden started to fidget again; he looked down at his feet breaking eye contact with Chazz as he mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up, slacker."

Jaden visibly flinch and said the name again "Aster."

"From Aster? But I thought you liked him?"

"I-I do, as a friend, but Aster wants to go further."

"Further? You mean he wants to get in your pants." Chazz smirked.

Jaden nodded, face as red as a tomato. It was silent for along time till Jaden felt something wet against his cheek causing him to jump and look straight at Chazz who was cleaning his wounds with a towel that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Where did you get that towel?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Someone left there stuff here, I don't think they'll mined if I 'borrow' it" replied Chazz, smirking still present.

"You shouldn't take it."

"And who's going to stop me? Your boyfriend Aster?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Jaden protested.

"It sounds like he is your boyfriend."

"No! I don't like Aster that way! I like someone else!"

"Oh really, and who is this 'someone else' you like?" Chazz questioned.

Jaden quickly clamped his hands over his mouth once he realised what he had openly blurted out.

"Well, who is it slacker?"

"No one, no one at all." Jaden squeaked.

"I'll find out sooner or later Jaden."

"Ano…well you really don't want to know."

"Whatever, just strip."

"NANI!!" The brunette shouted, his face know three shades darker.

"I can't clean all your wounds with your clothes on, now strip" The menacingly

Timidly Jaden began to undress so as not to anger the dark haired teen further. He would wince every so often as his clothes brushing against the cuts that littered his body. Jaden stopped, now only sitting in a pair of red boxers, (I'm such a tease) while his face held a small pink blush across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. Chazz in all his life had never seen anyone look so innocent and vulnerable; he could see why Aster wanted him so badly, he felt like jumping Jaden too.

"Why are you staring at me Chazz? Did I do something wrong?" Jaden asked timidly fidgeting nervously under the other gaze.

Chazz blinked in confusion, blushing once he realise that he was staring. "No, you didn't do anything." Chazz replied as he removed his black blazer and boots, throwing them in a pile on Jaden's torn clothes.

"Chazz you don't have to help me, I can look after myself, you don't have to be here."

"Yeah right slacker, I've seen you try and treat a wound and quite frankly it was pretty pitiful."

"Hmpf" the younger duellist pouted, crossing his arms in a child like manor.

Chazz shook his head and chuckled at Jaden's childish ways as he set back to the task at hand. Dipping the towel into the water Chazz kneeled in front of Jaden and started rubbing it over his sort skin. Jaden just whimpered as the wet clothe ran over his cuts, the pain beginning to fade, intense heat taking its place. The younger teen squirmed slightly suddenly becoming very hot and bothered by the soft, sensual touches. Chazz noticed and continued his ministration running the clothe down Jaden's thigh making his breathing become heavier till…

"Itai!!" Jaden hissed in pain, tears threatening to fall.

"You hurt your knee pretty badly, but it doesn't look like it's broken."

"It hurts." Jaden sniffled.

Chazz sighed and started to undress till he too was only in his boxers.(I love teasing you people .) Jaden just stared teary eyed at Chazz wondering what he was doing till the older boy picked him up roughly, a small cry of surprise passing his lips as he was carried to the water. Jaden wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck to keep from falling should the ravenette decide dropped him. Chazz took a seat in the water pulling Jaden into his lap as he began washing the squirming brunette with slow, sensual movements causing the same effects as before. Chazz smirked as an evil thought came to mind.

"Jaden?" Chazz whispered in Jaden's ear seductively.

"H-hai?" The younger moaned, his brown eyes filled with lust.

"Who's your crush Jaden?"

"N-nani?"

"Who is it Jaden? Who holds your heart?" purred the older teen as he moved back up Jaden's leg to his most private area. The young Slifer red gasped, keeping his arms tightly around Chazz's neck afraid he would loss him if he dared to let go.

Chazz smirked evilly enjoying watching Jaden squirm under his touch, he was still mad at the brunette and this was payback, once he found out who Jaden was crushing on, he would be able to blackmail him and make him do what ever he wanted, as long as it didn't get the brunette expelled, he wasn't _**that**_ evil.

"Who are you in love with Jaden?" Chazz asked his voice husky with lust from watching Jaden squirm on top of him. The boy was just so sexy when he was helpless!

"I….I…l-love…" Jaden panted with troubled breath, failing to make a sentence.

"Yes?" The older urged.

"…Y-you…" Jaden finally gasped out.

Chazz Froze, causing the younger dualist to whimper in protest from the loss of touch.

Me? Jaden loves me? But I'm so cruel to him. I don't understand!

"You…love me?" said Chazz still in shock from unexpected confession.

"H-hai, I do love you."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" questioned the youngest Princeton.

Jaden didn't reply, instead he choose to hide his face till he was able to speak again without his voice cracking.

"Because… you hate me." The brunette choked, trying to remain calm, while continuing to hide his face in the nape of the older teens neck.

Those three word rang in Chazz's head like the chimes of the school bell, from the way he acted towards Jaden it did seem like he hated him, but the truth was he loved the hyper active boy, he was just afraid Jaden didn't feel the same way, which was one of the reasons he acted so hostile towards him, he never was good at showing affection. Jaden on the other hand was terrified, afraid Chazz would lash out at him for thinking he would care about someone as worthless as him. He may not have acted like the older teens words didn't hurt, but they did.

"Jaden" Chazz said sternly grasping Jaden's chin firmly making the distressed teen, look straight into his grey eyes, his chest tightening when he saw tears pooling in the large chocolate colour eyes. The dark haired dualist leaned forward leaving only an inch between their face's, Jaden just stared wide eyed at his rival confused by his actions.

"Your wrong Jaden, I don't hate you, I adore you." Chazz slowly and gently placed his mouth over Jaden's in a sweet and passionate kiss. As soon as the ravenette kissed the Slifer red he wanted to taste more of him. Placing his hand at the back of the brunettes head, nipping at those pouting lips till Jaden opened his mouth. Chazz took that opportunity without hesitation mapping out every nook and cranny with his tough, savouring the sweet taste that was Jaden.

The younger teen shyly fought against the older more experienced teens tough, both stuck in heated battle till air became an issue. Chazz pulled away their toughs connected by a string of saliva that ran down Jaden's jaw, Chazz licked his lips at the sight, Jaden cheeks a deep crimson, eyes filled with lust, kiss swollen lips open slightly, it was one hell of a turn on. Chazz move Jaden so that the brunette was straddling his waist.

"Chazz…"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" Chazz murmured against Jaden's jaw line before he locked lips with him again, played with the elastic of the boys boxers. The young Princeton nipped along Jaden's lips, kissing his cheek up to his ear, while his hands caressed the tanned chest in front of him.

"Is this what you want Jaden? I won't force you into this." Chazz whispered licking the outer shell of Jaden's ear.

"Onegai…onegai…Chazz" begged Jaden, tightening his grip around Chazz's neck.

"Please what Jaden? What do you want me to do?" Chazz teased.

Jaden whimpered, not completely sure about what he wanted the black haired duellist to do.

"Did you want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours? or…" Chazz let the sentence hang as he stop moving his hands "Did you want me to stop?" Jaden blushed brightly before whispering into Chazz's ear after finding having found his voice " The…fir-first…one…?"

"Good" Chazz smirked, liking the sound of Jaden

Chazz once again stood up lifting Jaden out of the water (Jaden was surprisingly light) the younger teen squeaked, wrapping his legs around the other boys waist to steady himself. Once they were out, Chazz placed the brunette gentle on the ground kneeling over the shivering teen.

"I'll warn you now Jaden, once I start I might not be able to stop myself" Chazz purred yanking off the red boxers leaving the Slifer naked in all his glory. Jaden was beet red, squirming under the other boys gaze as he eyed him up and down. Chazz was quite proud of what he had done to Jaden, the boys cock was standing a full attention making Chazz's own cock twitch from the site of it. Jaden growled quietly, getting annoyed at being the only one naked, deciding to fix that problem by sliding one hand down Chazz's torso to his hips, while the other hand looped around his neck making sure that the dark haired teen was looking at his face.

"Off!" pouted Jaden, tugging at the unwanted article of clothing.

"Mmm, so eager, I like that" Chazz moaned, moving his hands up Jaden's torso stopping at his perked nipples and tweaked them bringing a loud moan from the young Slifer red who arch into the touch "But I think I'll wait, just to keep you in suspense." Chazz smirked dominantly, loving the control he had over the younger duellist. Nipping and licking down Jaden's neck Chazz stopped at one of the perked nubs giving it a long suck sending the brown eyed boy into a higher level of ecstasy, moaning out Chazz's name over and over again when he gave the same treatment to its twin.

Chazz, taking advantage of the younger's teens open mouth placed three of his fingers in his soon to be lover moist cavern. Chazz bite down on Jaden's neck causing him to jump before he looked down at the older teen with a confused expression.

"Suck" Chazz command the brunette. It took a while for Jaden's fogged up brain to realize the command, but once he did, he obey the black Slifer's order, sucking and licking the three digits hungrily. Jaden --not completely sure about what he was doing-- was quite proud to hear Chazz's breath quicken and become much heavier under his ministration, till Chazz ran his thumb over the head of his cock pumping him.

"Aaah!?" Jaden gasped, while the boys others fingers were removed from his mouth.

"How long will it be before you start begging me to fuck you non-stop in that hot little ass of your?" Chazz grinned evilly, stroking Jaden's cock

"Cha-azz…s-stop…t-teas-ing" Jaden panted to the youngest Princeton.

"Beg" was all the ravenette said before he inserted one of his three digits into the young boy's entrance.

Jaden gasped in pain as the single digit moved in and out of his virgin hole, a second finger joining not to long after as the pain dulled and made way for small waves of pleasure when Chazz began to stroke him again. The brunette wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck causing there lips to crash together as Chazz added the third and final finger preparing the teen underneath him for something much bigger.

"Oh God" Jaden gasped, prodding fingers brushing against the little bundle nerves deep inside of him, causing tidal waves of pleasure to course through his inexperienced body.

"So glad you think so highly of me, but I prefer you screaming my name." Chazz smirked, making one final scissoring motion with his fingers before he removed them, causing Jaden to whimper at the empty feeling.

"Jerk." the brunette pouted cutely.

"That's me" The older duellist grinned devilishly, finally stripping down, leaving him naked as the day he was born. Jaden gasped, Chazz was, to put it simply, done right sexy: his skin was unblemished and smooth looking, he was well built and muscular, even though he was still rather slim. The brunettes gaze traveled down the body before him, from his neck to his torso then to his slim hips, right down to his…!

"Like what you see slacker?" The older of the two teased.

"Um……I…uh" Jaden mumbled, face resembling a ripe strawberry.

"May I?" Chazz asked softly, positioning himself at the younger boys entrance.

"H-hai" Jaden replied softly, trying to calm himself for what was to come.

Chazz nodded and slowly began to ease himself into the smaller teen, who hiss in pain till the ebony haired boy was fully seated inside him. Jaden's breath became ragged and laboured, as the ebony haired waited for him to calm down, whispering soothing words into his lovers ear.

"Uuh….it hurts" Whined the brunette try to blink back the tears that threatened to fall from his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Shh…its ok, it won't hurt for long, I promise." The black Slifer whispered as he pulled out of the tight heat surrounding him till only the head of his member remained inside the smaller boy, who gasped in surprise when the others cock was slam back into him. A pace was soon set as Jaden's grunts of pain turned it to mewls and moans of pleasure, that helped to encourage the older teen into speeding up, while searching for the boys sweet spot.

"OH GOD!! CHAZZ!!"

Found it…

"Harder Chazz …. Please" Jaden whined, bucking his hips to meet Chazz's thrusts.

"Of course, _koi_" Chazz purred, licking the shell of Jaden's ear as he started speeding up his thrusts. Deciding to increase the young brunettes pleasure, Chazz started pumping Jaden's erection, causing a startled gasp to come from the boy's swollen lips from the increased pleasure.

"Chazz … I'm gonna …." The young Slifer panted, It felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure. began to thrust even harder, pounding into his lover, searching for his and his lovers release, hearing Jaden pant his name over and over again was driving him crazy. A particularly hard thrust sent Jaden over the edge as he yelled out his release, cuming on his stomach and Chazz's waiting hand. Seeing his young lover's release caused Chazz to reach his own state of nirvana, cuming inside of the perfect example of an angel below him.

Both of them were in a state of bliss, the ebony haired duellist, deciding to tease his lover, began to lick Jaden's seed of his stomach, the teen gave a small squeak of surprise, tangling his fingers in the dark locks, giving them a small tug to get the owners attention, so he could crush their lips together. Jaden could taste faint traces of cum as well as Chazz's own unique flavour, as the older boy easily took control of the kiss. Reluctantly Chazz's pulled out of Jaden who whimpered at the numb empty feeling below his waist.

"Mmm, you taste sweet, like chocolate." Chazz purred against Jaden's kiss swollen lips.

"…Chazz?" Jaden asked quietly, face still slightly pink from blushing so much.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean were a…a…couple now?"

Chazz smiled, pulling the Slifer against his chest and kissing his forehead lovingly. Chocolate coloured eyes stared up at the black Slifer quizzically.

"Jaden your far to innocent for your own good." The elder mumbled quietly

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Of course that's a 'yes'." said Chazz, pretending to be annoyed.

"Good." Jaden replied in childish glee which seemed to add to the innocent aura around him, causing Chazz to blush (Again I might add XD).

"Daijobu?" asked the younger teen.

Chazz blush darkened one he realised he had been staring (again) "Uh …yeah…I'm fine …l-lets go before everyone starts to worry… and we can bandage you up.. ok?"

"Ok." replied the brunette, cocking his head to the side cutely, Chazz had to a calm nose bleed after that.

Fast Forward - edge of forest (to lazy to actually write about them dressing)

"Were not going to tell anybody about us yet." Chazz stated suddenly, fixing his blazer.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because _slacker_, its to soon to tell them, we should wait till were more… comfortable." Chazz smirked, tugging Jaden into a soft kiss.

"Besides I doubt they'll mine, ne? Tenshi su Kouzan." Chazz grinned, saying the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Hai, ore no ryuu" Jaden smiled back, mimicking the sing-song nickname, threading their fingers together as they walked back to the Slifer dorm.

Who knew it would turn out to be such a good ending to a hectic day!

End

(YAY!! on to the sequel XD…maybe)

--

Hai - yes

Itai - ouch/hurts

Nani - what!

Onegai - please

Koi - love

Daijobu? - are you ok?

Ne? - right?/ a common way to end a sentence

Tenshi su Kouzan - angel of mine

Ore no ryuu - my dragon

If any of these translations are wrong please tell me.

I'm crap at endings, which is why its so corny. I hope you enjoyed, it will be a while before I type up the sequel, but I will some day. And I will say it now: I have no problem with the Aster/Jaden pairing I just like Chazz/Jaden more, sooner or later I might try writing an Aster/Jaden pairing but that might take a while, Asters a hard character to work with for me. Any way tell me if you like my story or not.

Bye

Moonstargirl101


End file.
